Different food products often need to be mixed to prepare a meal. Typically, this process involves using a wire whisk or a mixing beater to stir the food products, or shaking up different food products in a closed container. This process, however, can be time consuming and/or tiring for the user if manually performed by the user, and automatic mixing products are typically large and bulky.
Eggs, for example, are often mixed to prepare a meal. Several desirable egg dishes involve mixing the white and yolk of the egg. Devices have been proposed to mix the white and yolk of an egg within the egg, but these devices are often complex or involve piercing or breaking the egg's shell to perform the mixing.
There is therefore a need in the art for a simple and compact device that allows a user to mix food and/or non-food products in a fast and efficient manner. With respect to eggs in particular, there is a need in the art for a simple device that can mix the white and yolk of an egg without a user having to pierce or break the egg's shell.